Honestly
by Malfoy's Mate
Summary: Ginny sends an anonymus letters to Harry having him guess who this girl who has feelings for him is...the question is does he figure her out before the time runs out? One shot Song: Honestly by Cartel Read and Review!


_**Please don't mind what I'm trying to say cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself  
**_

Ginny watched Harry from a far as she began to write a letter addressed to him from no one. He was playing chess with Ron, who naturally was beating Harry. Hermione was sitting as usual in her chair next to Ginny; the two had become great friends over time.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done along time ago."

_**  
Cause things will never be the same.  
**_

Later that day Harry received a letter from someone. It read:

_I see you in ways no one does. The question is can I be honest with you? You are the reason I look forward to tomorrow, so if I told you who I was would you be in my future? –Willing to be _Honest

Harry looked around, it had to be someone in Gryffindor.

The only people in the room were Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean along with Ron and himself.

Quickly before Ron could read the letter he shoved it into his pocket, knowing that if he let Ron read it, He'd take the Mickey out of him.

Harry Excused himself and went upstairs to write back to this mysterious person, not knowing the one he wanted was sitting right next to him.

Quickly he wrote his reply on a slip of parchment and sent it off with Hedwig.

_**  
So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay  
**_

Ginny went upstairs with Hermione, and shortly after making herself comfortable, Hedwig arrived with the reply.

"Why is Hedwig- Where you sending a letter to Harry, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, now let me read this."

_Who are you? Maybe if you told me more about you, I can understand your reasoning for being so secretive. Maybe if we can speak together? –Harry is Confused._

Hermione smiled when she read his letter, it seemed like Harry to be confused. "What are you going to do now?

_**  
Don't waste time getting to the point, cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself  
**_

Harry waited as patiently as possible for this mysterious girl's response. He drifted off thinking of a certain young red head that he knew he had no chance with. She was his best friend's sister. He lost his chance before he knew he had it. He was thinking about what it would be like to feel her soft lips on his when Hedwig gently nipped his hand. He took the letter and place her on her post with a treat.

_You know me Harry. Oh if only you would recognize me, to feel your arms around me, and not just as a friend. I am invisible to you, notice before its too late.-You're one Invisible Girl._

Harry looked at the letter and wished more than anything that he knew. Then it hit him, '_It can't be Hermione, can it?'_ Set that She was the girl, he marched to the common room.

_**Cause things will never be the same.  
**_

"Where's Hermione?" He asked Ron, who was snoozing on the couch.

"Um she went up stairs with Ginny," Ron said, "Why?"

"Because I think she's in love with me." Was all Harry said before grabbing his broom and flying up the girls' stair case.

_**  
So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay  
**_

Hermione and Ginny were innocently talking about Ginny's reasons for her remaining anonymous, when Harry barged in on his Firebolt.

"Hermione, I know it's you."

Somewhere along that moment, Ginny dropped to the floor.

_**  
Cause I can't stop it now  
It's so amazing how  
I know I can't, I could never walk away  
**_

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, "Come on, we have to talk."

Was all he said before he pulled her on the staircase that turned into a slide at the touch of his foot.

Harry dragged the complaining Hermione out to the Black Lake and sat her down on a rock.

He took a deep breath in, "I'm sorry Hermione but it just wouldn't work out between you and me. You see I'm in love with someone I can't love."

_**  
How can we resolve this now  
We let it go, and wonder how  
This can ever be the same  
(Can never be the)  
Can never be the same  
**_

Ginny screamed as loud as she could, when she watched Harry run off with Hermione. It was useless he couldn't even realize the girl was the very one he rescued in his second year.

Well that wasn't going to stop Ginny from bagging the boy, quickly she grabbed paper and set to work.

_**  
So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!  
**_

"You see I'm really in love with-" his sentence was interrupted when Hedwig came flying at him and hit him with a letter before flying off again.

It read:

_Your Mistake, I'm not Hermione. So you can let her go now. –MissUnderstood_

Harry looked at Hermione, who smiled guiltily, "I was trying to tell you, I'm not your girl."

"You know who it is though don't you?"

Hermione smiled, "She's the one you want."

_**  
Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I cant, I could never walk away.  
**_

Hermione's words hit him faster than a bludger. With out a word Harry ran towards the common room.

He practically screamed the password and ran in to the common room, and there she was sitting at a table banging her head.

Not giving her the time to speak, he lifted her in the air and kissed her long and hard.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long," He told her while kissing her all over her face, "I've always wanted to say things to you, but I couldn't because I thought it was too late."

The red head stared down at Harry as if he grew a second head.

"You're not invisible…" He smiled at the confused red head and bent into her ear and whispered.

_**  
Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, cause I'm, I'm being honest.**_

"Ginny."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Okay so that was my first Harry/Ginny Story! I hope you enjoyed. That was a song fic to **_Cartel's Honest. _**I'm a big supporter of Harry and Ginny so I hope this pleases you H/G shippers! The only way I'll know is if you Review! So press that Beautiful Blue Button!


End file.
